1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a flexible organic electro-luminescence display device, and more particularly, to an organic electro-luminescence display device with a maximized flexibility and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the information society expands, display devices capable of displaying information have been widely developed. These display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic electro-luminescence display (OLED) devices, plasma display devices, field emission display devices and so on.
The display devices are recently required to reinforce flexibility. In accordance therewith, flexible display devices capable of bending are actively researched. Specifically, a flexible OLED device has the advantages of being capable of minimizing the thickness and reducing the electric power consumption, because it has an unnecessary back-light unit, in contrast to an LCD device.
Such a flexible OLED device is usually manufactured on a plastic substrate. However, the plastic substrate is limited in its use in the flexible OLED devices due to its temperature sensitivity.
For superior flexibility, the thickness of the substrate should be minimized. The minimized thickness of the substrate would allow the substrate to be bent, thereby making it difficult to feed into manufacturing equipment.
Moreover, the OLED device can be easily damaged as external moisture and/or oxygen can intrude.